The disclosure generally relates to data storage and retrieval in computer networks. Specifically, the disclosure relates to enhanced methods and systems for backup, versioning, restoration, and retrieval of data for online messaging, collaboration, and data storage systems.
Data-back systems for backing up data storage associated with a user are generally known in the art. Data items such as files, email, calendar, contact management, collaboration, customer relationship management (CRM), customer service portals (CSP), and/or any other types of data items can be stored in the data storage and backed up by those systems. In implementations, those systems typically create restore points or snapshot views of the data storage in time, such that the user can restore to a previous restore point when desired. That is, those systems can create a restore point by backing-up the data storage at certain time point, and the restore point can be used by the user to restore data items in the data storage to that time point. However, this restoring process can be tedious and lengthy. Those systems typically restore entire data storage to the restore point even when the user only needs a few files to be restored.
Therefore, there is a need for efficient backup, search and restoration for data items. Embodiments of the invention address this, individually and collectively.